bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Matsubara Kanon/Gallery
Promotional Art Matsubara kanon.png Chara25 d.png Hello, Happy World!.png Hello, Happy World! New Costumes.jpg Anime Garupa☆PICO.png Hello, Happy World! (PICO).png PICO Kanon.png Kanon PICO Icon.png Cover Art えがおのオーケストラっ！.jpg Gokai! Gokai?! Phantom Thief box cover.jpg Twitter Art 3 Million Users Celebration Illustration.jpg English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 10k Followers Illustration.jpg English Happy Valentine’s Day (2018) Illustration.jpg Japanese Merry Christmas (2017) Illustration.jpg English Merry Christmas (2017) Illustration.jpg Girls Band Party Stickers/Stamps Stamp 014001.png Stamp 014001 en.png LINE 024.png Happy Phantom Thief & The Luxury Cruise Event Stamp.png Happy Phantom Thief & The Luxury Cruise Worldwide Event Stamp.png Little Smile Step! Event Stamp.png Event Banners Little Smile Step! Event Banner.png Fair and Square! Fluffy Character Championship Event Banner.png Gacha Banners Teatime in Wonderland Gacha Banner.png Teatime in Wonderland Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Polar Aurora Gacha Banner.png 1st Anniversary Dream Festival Gacha Banner.png Hello Happy Adventure! ~Smiling Sleeping Treasure Island~ Event Banner.png Exciting! Tropical Adventure Gacha Banner.png Card Images Gentle Girl.png Onstage (Matsubara Kanon).png First Step.png First Step T.png Captive Princess.png Hunting For Rabbits.png Hunting For Rabbits T.png The Star Orihime.png I Want to Help.png I Want to Help T.png Appear with a bang! (Kanon).png Transformation Technique?.png Transformation Technique? T.png Determined First Step.png Determined First Step T.png The Magic of Smiles (Matsubara Kanon).png Shopping With Whole Hearted Effort!.png Shopping With Whole Hearted Effort! T.png Splendid Artistry.png Mixed Up In A Ball.png Mixed Up In A Ball T.png Be Brave.png Be Brave T.png Card Cameos Invincible Hero.png She Who Colors The World.png Maritime Detective.png Hello, Happy Phantom Thief!.png Confession Of Love.png A Happy Revolution!.png Fun Tasting Party.png Message From Michelle.png Live2D Models Card Models Gentle Girl Live2D Model.png Onstage (Matsubara Kanon) Live2D Model.png First Step Live2D Model.png Captive Princess Live2D Model.png Hunting For Rabbits Live2D Model.png The Star Orihime Live2D Model.png I Want to Help Live2D Model.png Transformation Technique? Live2D Model.png Determined First Step Live2D Model.png The Magic of Smiles (Matsubara Kanon) Live2D Model.png Shopping With Whole Hearted Effort! Live2D Model.png Splendid Artistry Live2D Model.png Mixed Up In A Ball Live2D Model.png Be Brave Live2D Model.png Other Models Matsubara Kanon - Casual (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Matsubara Kanon - Fast Food Live2D Model.png Matsubara Kanon - Garupa Tshirt Live2D Model.png Matsubara Kanon - Michelle Live2D Model.png Matsubara Kanon - Michelle Ranger Live2D Model.png Matsubara Kanon - Precious Summer '17 Live2D Model.png Matsubara Kanon - Sailor Live2D Model.png Matsubara Kanon - Summer Casual Live2D Model.png Matsubara Kanon - Summer Uniform Live2D Model.png Matsubara Kanon - The Magic of Smiles (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Matsubara Kanon - Winter Casual Live2D Model.png Matsubara Kanon - Winter Uniform (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Matsubara Kanon - Winter Uniform Live2D Model.png Matsubara Kanon - Year of the Dog Live2D Model.png Matsubara Kanon - Alien Alien Live2D Model.png Non-Card Chibis Matsubara Kanon - Precious Summer chibi.png Matsubara Kanon - Michelle Ranger chibi.png Matsubara Kanon - Year of the Dog chibi.png Loading Screen Comics Loading Screen Comic 39.jpg|A Shining Aura Loading Screen Comic 43.jpg|Classmate No. 1 Loading Screen Comic 44.jpg|Jellyfish Lover Loading Screen Comic 45.jpg|Don't Rush Loading Screen Comic 46.jpg|Thanks Though Loading Screen Comic 49.jpg|Eye Holes Loading Screen Comic 51.jpg|How Did This Happen...? Category:Gallery